


double ego

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: They both think they’re really hot.





	double ego

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin’s poofing his hair in the mirror when Ryo walks up to him. “You know, Ohkura’s hotter than you.”

Jin ignores him.

Ryo grins and returns to the Kanjani8 room, where Ohkura is lounging sexily against the wall. “You know, Akanishi’s hotter than you.”

“Bullshit,” Ohkura says, but Ryo can sense the doubt in his eyes.

Satisfied, Ryo wipes his hands and continues on his merry way. His work here is done.

It takes about two hours for Jin and Ohkura’s paths to cross, both eyeing the other warily as they approach each other in the hallway. When they pass by, Ohkura makes it a point to extend his hand enough to catch Jin’s thigh, sliding up to his hip and disappearing before he even knows it was there.

Jin looks over his shoulder just in time to see Ohkura lick his lips and push open the door to the men’s room, staring very pointedly back at him before casually entering the room. Jin blinks, then races after him without so much as a word to his companion.

“I guess he really had to pee,” Maru says to Koki, who knows better and thankfully keeps his mouth shut.

Once Jin is inside the door, it’s locked and he’s thrown up against it by the taller of the two, looking up into Ohkura’s dark eyes and refusing to show any weakness. “You _called_?” Jin says sarcastically, hooking his fingers into Ohkura’s belt loops and jerking him forward possessively.

Ohkura smirks. “I did.”

It’s a few seconds before Jin says anything, just to see if Ohkura will go on. “Well, are you going to tell me what you want?”

“I think that’s obvious,” Ohkura replies, stepping between Jin’s legs and leaning in to breathe Jin’s air. “The question is, can you handle it?”

In response, Jin abandons Ohkura’s belt loops for his ass and pulls them flush together, digging his fingers into the flesh through denim. Ohkura immediately captures his mouth, letting out a small whine as their tongues touch and Jin becomes harder with each undulation against him.

“Are you going to fight me for top?” Jin mumbles against Ohkura’s lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth as he gets to work on Ohkura’s pants.

“If you think you can do it, go for it,” Ohkura tells him. “If you start slacking, I’m taking you instead.”

That’s good enough motivation for Jin to push him against the opposite wall, shoving down Ohkura’s pants while Ohkura pulls their shirts over their heads. Ohkura lets him lead the kiss as he pushes a tube into Jin’s hand, and Jin would make a joke about being prepared _at work_ if his tongue wasn’t otherwise preoccupied. Instead he lifts one of Ohkura’s legs over his forearm and slips one slicked finger inside him, then two, kissing away Ohkura’s whines of discomfort until they turned into moans of pleasure.

Jin goes to pick him up and he practically jumps into Jin’s arms, wrapping his legs around Jin’s waist and Jin smashes him against the wall as he lubes up his cock, replaces his fingers with it and buries himself to the hilt in one thrust. He groans at the resistance of Ohkura’s body, at the same time holding him up by the ass and squeezing in what he hopes is a comforting manner. As he starts to move, Ohkura moans low in his throat and clutches onto his shoulders, using them as leverage to bounce up and down a little.

“Fuck me, you little bitch, what are you waiting for?” Ohkura snarls, leaning down to bite Jin’s lip in retaliation. “I can still bend you over and do it myself, you know.”

“Shut your filthy mouth,” Jin replies, then shuts it himself by leaning up and kissing him fiercely. In doing so, he changes the angle that he’s pounding into Ohkura and ends up swallowing his sudden shrill moans. Ohkura’s also tightening around him, leading him to make deep noises of his own and thrust harder to push through the resistance. “Hurry up and get yourself off,” he hisses. “I’m ready to come.”

Surprisingly Ohkura doesn’t argue; perhaps he’s only agreeable when it comes to orgasms and that’s why he immediately takes his cock in hand, pulling on it in time with Jin’s rhythm and instantly moans loud enough to echo off of the tile walls.

Jin presses his face into Ohkura’s neck, biting his lip and relocating to Ohkura’s collarbone when the pressure becomes too much. Ohkura’s practically singing right in his ear as he comes first, immediately followed by Jin, leaving the two of them panting and tingling as Jin softens and manages to let Ohkura’s legs down as gently as he can.

“I’m glad we had this talk,” Ohkura tells him, giving him a pat on the back before retrieving his clothes and walking right out the door, whistling on his way.

Jin stares after him, unsure if he won or lost. Perhaps he should suggest a rematch.


End file.
